Love Net Out Takes and One Shots
by Lalina
Summary: You can find my EPOV for Love Net here as well as out takes from the story.
1. Icy Hot

**A/N: This is dedicated to Kooshie! She sensed some underlying sexual tension between Rosalie and Jacob so I obliged her by writing this one shot! It'll give you pervs something to read till Edward makes his sex hair appearance! hehe... I just ask that you don't judge poor Jakey too hard, this isn't REALLY part of my story for Love Net :)) Also this took place before Rosalie met Emmett so don't freak on her either.**

**Now, no one can say I don't treat my multiple reviewers well! And if you play your cards right, YOU too may get a one shot dedicated to you in my Out Takes chapters! **

* * *

**Icy Hot**

I left Bella's house to go home and back to Emmett. I smiled to myself as I thought of the wonderful man waiting for me. I really wanted Bella to find a man like that, but I wasn't convinced this Edward character was the right guy for her.

Hmm, who knew the dog would agree with me? Bella thought that Jacob Black was a saint who could do no wrong, but that wasn't really the truth. She thought I hated him for no apparent reason and I never did have the heart to tell her why. As much as I detested Jake, I just couldn't hurt Bella by letting her know the reason why I was so disgusted with him.

A couple of years ago I had convinced Bella to take dance lessons from me. It was the least I could do since she was so great at arranging all my travel plans when I was on the road attending various dance competitions. I scoffed at her self-proclamations that she was too clumsy to ever learn to dance. I was the great Rosalie Hale and there wasn't one person I had come across that I couldn't teach to dance.

True to her word, Bella presented me with my most difficult challenge to date, but in the two years she had taken my classes, there was a marked difference. She was almost even graceful in her movements and it always made me smile to see her dance with such abandon. Sure every once in awhile she'd go down and take her partner with her, but that happened much less frequently these days.

One night after class I was in the dance studio clearing up my things when I heard someone walk in the door. I turned around to find sexy, tall, dark and handsome in my doorway. He was obviously Native American with a flowing black mane of hair, russet colored skin and bright white teeth flashing at me from broad lips. His eyes were almost black as he gave me an intense look.

"Hello," I said, confidently. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm Jacob Black. I was just looking for Bella Swan?" His dark eyes swept over my body appreciatively.

"Oh! So you're the Jake Bella is always going on about!" I said surprised, extending my hand. "You just missed her." Bella had been holding out on me, I knew her and Jacob had a great friendship but she never told me just how good looking he was.

Jacob strolled forward and took my hand in his large, warm one. A playful smile tugged at his lips and I saw the flash of white teeth again.

"I hope she only told you good things," he laughed easily. "That's too bad, I just flew in from LA and wanted to see if I could catch her in class." Jacob still had a hold of my hand and didn't seem to want to let it go. I didn't want him to let go either. There was something about the way he looked at me that made me weak in the knees.

"So, you're Bella's dance instructor?" he said as he took another step closer. He dropped our hands but kept them linked, intertwining our fingers. Our chests were almost touching.

"Yes, I am," I replied, unfazed.

I was a tall woman but Jacob still towered over me. His black t-shirt hugged his muscled chest. I always had a weak spot for muscle bound men. Jacob saw me ogling his chest and smiled widely.

"Maybe you can teach me to dance, what do you say Rosalie?" he said huskily, leaning down towards my ear. I shuddered lightly at the warm breath brushing down my neck. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and brought up our linked hands to his chest. He started to sway slowly with me in his arms.

I was relatively sure Jacob didn't mean the Cha Cha or the Rhumba when he asked for a dance lesson, considering I could feel the beginnings of an erection pushed up against my hip. Looking up into his face confirmed my suspicions and my eyes widened when he lowered his head to kiss me. He had such soft lips that I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped me when he increased the pressure slightly.

Jacob opened his lips and his tongue came out to brush against my mouth tentatively. He was rewarded with my tongue in return as I deepened the kiss. I felt a deep rumble in Jacob's chest as he pulled me even closer. My breasts pressed against his massive chest and I was starting to get very aroused.

Placing my arms around his neck Jacob freed his hands so they could roam over my body. He slid his hands down my sides all the way down to my thighs and back up again, his thumbs brushing the sensitive sides of my breasts. Then he ran his hands down my back and cupped my buttocks tightly. He used his grip to push himself against me. He was rock hard now and I had to admit, a thrill raced through my body as I realized that he was massive everywhere.

The back of my dress was slowly being drawn up and I felt Jacob's searing heat on my naked flesh. He groaned when he realized I was wearing a thong and plunged his tongue deeper into my mouth. I moved my hands under his shirt and dug my nails into his incredible chest. Jacob stiffened under my assault.

"Mmm a little vixen, aren't you?" I bit his lip hard and he hissed.

Jacob grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around him and he walked towards the table in the corner. Sitting me down at the edge he got down on his knees and slid his hands up my dress to remove my panties. I leaned back against the wall and watched him as he lifted my skirt up over my hips. He looked up at me right before he slid a finger into my core.

I shifted forward so he could go deeper and moaned. He moved his finger slowly in and out a few times before sliding in another one. They were so thick and long, I thought I was going to faint from the intense pressure. Jacob was still watching my face as he started sliding both fingers inside of me.

"Uhh, that feels so good!" I groaned out.

Using his thumb against my clit Jacob's continued moving his fingers. He curled his fingertips up towards my pelvis and stroked my sweet spot. He got to his feet and kissed me as his skilled hand kept on stroking me. Soon I began shuddering as my orgasm came on. It was incredibly intense and I couldn't stop myself from yelling out against Jacob's mouth. Breathless screams kept coming from me as he muffled them with his lips.

When my orgasm was over Jacob was removing a foil packet from his back pocket. That should have been my warning right there about what type of guy Jacob Black was, but at that point I didn't care, all I wanted was him inside of me.

Jacob rolled the condom on deftly and stood between my legs sheathing himself in one sure stroke. I cried out again, he was even bigger than I had anticipated. Grasping my hips he pushed into me repeatedly, slowly at first and then picking up speed. I rocked my hips against him as I leaned down to watch him entering me over and over again.

"Baby, you feel awesome," he moaned before pulling my head back and crushing his mouth to mine.

I felt Jacob's other hand slip between us as he applied pressure to my already sensitive clit. My hips bucked against him as I rode him for all he was worth. Soon I could feel my body tense up awaiting my big release. Heat coursed through me and my thighs began to tremble as I tried to hold on a bit longer to this sweetest of torture.

"Come baby, come on. Come for me." Jacob growled out.

"Yes, oh… I… ahhhh!"

Jacob continued to pound into me, supporting my back so I didn't collapse. Nowhere near finished he kept swinging his hips back and forth. The man was insatiable. After a few more minutes he withdrew me and picked me up like a ragdoll, setting me down in front of him he spun me so that I was bent over the table. He reached under my dress and pulled me against him, entering me once more. I groaned and moved my ass against him while Jacob grabbed at it and squeezed.

"You have the sexiest ass," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Holy fuck! Yes, fuck me hard!"

Reaching under me Jacob grabbed onto one breast and pinched my nipple between his fingers. That sent me over the edge again and this time Jacob came with me. His thrusts took on a frenetic pace as he grunted and groaned, finally whimpering as he spilled inside of me. I rocked myself hard against his pelvis, riding out my own orgasm and screaming obscenities.

Jacob pumped into me a few more times to make sure I was satisfied and then collapsed onto my back breathing heavily. We stayed that way for a moment before he withdrew slowly. I stood up and shimmied back into my thong as Jacob went to find the washroom to dispose of the condom.

Coming back into the room he flashed me his pearly whites and strutted over to me. Leaning down he brushed his lips to mine.

"Thanks for the dance lesson, Rosalie. We should do that again sometime." He winked at me, turned on his heel and walked out of my studio.

I never heard from Jacob Black again.

* * *

**I was going to say reviews weren't necessary for this, but what can I say? I'm a review whore!! Tell me if you liked it ;))**


	2. Edward's POV

**This out take has been removed and placed at the end of the original story, Love Net. **

**L**


End file.
